


Two Tubs of Strawberry Ice Cream

by Kamechan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Grocery Store, Ice Cream, SHE CANT SAY NO TO CLARKE, Sickeningly Sweet, lexa is such a sap omg, lexa's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechan/pseuds/Kamechan
Summary: [AU] I'm stuck with a blonde in the grocery store I work at and all she wants is strawberry ice cream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: I work at this grocery store and its past 10pm but you said that you seriously needed ice cream so we went to that section BUT my manager just locked us and we don’t have chargers for our phones AU.

I groaned in relief the instant the clock turned 10pm. I couldn’t wait to get home to finish up on my project and then fall into my bed, finally able to drift into dreamland after 9 hours at school and an extremely boring 5 hour shift at the grocery store.

I stamped my employee time card, turned off the bright lights of the store, leaving only the dim ones on, and shouted at my manager to let him know I was leaving, even though I knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to hear me with his earbuds in, watching his Korean dramas in the break room.

Just as I was about to step out of the grocery store, a flustered, blonde girl suddenly came running up towards me from the carpark. She reached the grocery store’s doors, panting like she’d just ran a marathon. I thought that she looked really pretty, but hot girl or not, there was no way in hell I was going to entertain anymore customers after closing time.

“Sorry, but we’re closed,” I said, gesturing to the ‘closed’ sign on the doors.

“No—you don’t get it. I have to get the ice cream! Please?” The girl pleaded.

“You can get your ice cream another day,” I said, pushing past her.

She grabbed the back of my backpack, forcing me to stop. I turned around, making sure I had my fiercest glare directed right at her. It never failed to scare away people. Unfortunately, it didn’t work on this particular person.

Her blue eyes welled up with tears and I felt a little tug on my heart, much to my horror.

“I’ll do anything, I promise! I’ll give you fifty bucks, if you’d just let me buy the ice cream. I—I really need it.”

Her head droops, and she stares at the ground miserably.

“I know this might sound stupid, but my boyfri— _ex_ -boyfriend was cheating on me and I just found out and I broke up with him and I know I’m not supposed to feel sad butIamandIcan’thelpit can't you just help me? It’ll only take a minute, I swear.”

I studied this broken girl who was struggling to keep herself together after a painful break up and my mind flashed back to how similar I must have looked just a year back.

With her sad, solemn eyes staring at me, how could I possibly say no? It also didn’t help that I was wondering how she would look without that heartbreaking expression on her face.

I sighed and relented, walking back into the store with the girl trailing behind me. It was quite a long walk to the freezer section and I sped up, slightly worried that my manager would lock up with us still inside.

“So, what flavour would you like?” I asked.

Without missing a beat, the girl answered, “Strawberry.”

“Really? I had you pegged as a rocky road kind of girl.”

“What does that even mean?” the girl let out a laugh, wiping the remaining tears away. “What’s your favourite, then?”

“Cookies and cream,” I replied, reaching into the freezer for a tub of strawberry ice cream. “Is one tub enough or do you need ten?”

“Two will do. Also, really? I had you pegged as a mint chocolate chip kind of girl,” she smirked.

“Well… that’s my second favourite, so you’re not too far off.” The corner of my mouth lifted, and suddenly the ten minutes I’d spent with this girl didn’t seem so wasted anymore. We smiled at each other for a few seconds—which lasted hours in my mind—while basking in the light and chill of the freezer compartments. _Romantic, huh?_

“I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin,”she smiled widely, extending a hand towards me.

“Lexa. Lexa Woods,” I smiled just as widely at her, shaking her hand with the one that wasn’t holding up two tubs of strawberry ice cream.

We walked back to the counter in a comfortable silence and I failed to notice that the break room’s light was no longer turned on.

“That will be a total of ten dollars,” I said, ever the professional.

Clarke laughed and dug into her pockets for her wallet. “Wouldn’t it be funny if I forgot to bring my—“

Suddenly, her face turned pale. “Oh god, no.”

“Don’t tell me,” I raised an eyebrow, “you forgot your wallet?”

“I—Shit!!” Clarke exclaimed in pure horror.

I rolled my eyes and was about to rain hell on her when I did a double take at something I saw—or didn’t see—in the carpark outside.

My manager’s car had disappeared.

“He’s gone,” I whispered to myself, interrupting Clarke’s rambling. I felt a chill go down my spine when I realised what that meant.

“What?” She yelled at me as I ran towards the glass doors of the grocery store, praying with all my might that it would open. It didn’t.

The glass doors didn’t swing open like I had naively thought it would. Instead, they simply wobbled from the impact and remained as solid and indestructible as ever.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now!” I shouted, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

“Hey, hey, relax. Don’t you have an employee keycard or something?”

“No!” I snapped. “Trust me, there’s no way out of here. The backdoors are locked down tight, too.”

“So… there’s nothing we can do but wait?”

“Well, I can try calling my manager—“ I whipped out my phone but my heart sank when I realised its battery was dead. “Shit, I knew I should have charged it last night!”

“You can have mine, even though it only has twenty percent left,” Clarke offered.

“I can’t remember his number. You know what, forget it. We’re going to have a long night ahead of us.” I sighed and slumped onto the ground, feeling exhaustion wash over me.

“I’m—I’m really sorry about this,” Clarke offered weakly, settling on the ground beside me.

“Are you?” I shot at her, peeved that I wasn’t able to crawl into my comfortable bed after such a tiring day.

“Yes, I am,” Clarke said, trying to meet my eyes. “I’m such an idiot. With everything that’s been going on I’ve not had much control over my own life lately.”

Our gazes met and I saw her sincerity and discomfort.

“Alright,” I said, just wanting to put the matter behind us. “Fine. I’ll see if I can get any pillows or blankets from the break room. Stay here.”

I made my way to the break room, guided only by the very dim lights left on in the store. After ten minutes of rummaging around and gathering two pillows and a blanket, I stood up and suddenly felt a hand land on my shoulder.

My heart stopped, then started beating so fast it nearly burst out of my chest. I whirled around, clutching at my frantically racing heart, only to see Clarke in front of me.

“What the fuck, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” I hissed, glaring at her.

“Sorry! It’s just that you were taking pretty long and well… The store is kind of scary at night.” Clarke at least managed to look sheepish, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“Ugh, you’re such a wimp,” I rolled my eyes.

“Says the one who nearly died from a hand on your shoulder!” Clarke exclaimed, grinning at the memory of my terrified face.

“That’s different, I wasn’t expecting you! You know what, you might actually be worse than a ghost.” I smirked and brushed past her to get out of the break room.

I laid out the pillows on the ground and proceeded to throw the blanket at Clarke, who let out a yelp when it hit her in the face.

“Hey!”

“Excuse me, I gave you the only blanket. Where’s my thanks?”

“Well, you’re not getting one with that attitude,” Clarke scoffed.

“Fine then, it’s mine now!” I yanked the blanket out of Clarke’s hands, smiling to show that I was playing around.

“You ass. Can we go to sleep now? I’m really tired.” Clarke let out a yawn, settling down on the floor.

I returned the blanket to Clarke and settled a few metres beside her. I couldn’t help but notice the way her golden hair was faintly illuminated by the soft lights when I turned to face her. “Good night, Clarke.”

“Good night, Lexa. And… thank you. For letting me in, for everything. I’m sorry I got you into this mess.” Clarke’s blue eyes stared into mine.

“It’s alright. Go to sleep.”

I closed my eyes and drifted off into slumber within a few minutes, exhaustion easily catching up to me.

A sudden noise woke me from my sleep and I looked around groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I noticed a figure shivering slightly on my left and my eyebrows creased in worry when I realised that it was Clarke.

“Hey,” I whispered softly to her, careful not to startle her. Her back was turned to me and I gently tapped her shoulder. “You okay?”

She turned around to face me and my heart dropped when I saw the tears running down her face and her downturned lips.

“Clarke… Come here,” I murmured, taking her gently in my arms. She shook gently as sobs racked her body, and I caressed her back to get her to calm down. I was never one to coddle or comfort, but seeing the beautiful, smiling girl crying her heart out made me want to protect her against further harm.

After awhile, Clarke’s sobs subsided and she leaned her head against my shoulder, breathing deeply.

“Do you still want that ice cream?” I nudged her gently, a small smile on my face.

A sudden, blinding smile appeared on her face and I was dumbstruck. “Yeah, I would love that.”

I went to the freezer and got a strawberry tub for Clarke as well as a cookies and cream ice cream stick for myself. I rung up the register and used my own funds to pay for the ice cream, then grabbed two spoons from the break room.

I finished my ice cream stick, then got a few spoonfuls of strawberry ice cream to help Clarke finish her tub. I’d never been a fan of strawberry ice cream, but it tasted exceptionally good when I was sharing it with Clarke, as cheesy as that sounds.

“Give me your stick,” Clarke said, and I looked on in bewilderment as she cleaned it with some tissue. “I’m gonna pay you back for the ice cream.”

I didn’t understand what she was planning to do with it until she reached into her pocket and took out a pen. She wrote her number on it and handed it back to me. I smiled, quickly scanning the numbers on it.

“What, your phone ran out of battery?” I lifted an eyebrow at her, slotting the stick into my pocket. “You don’t have to pay me back.”

“Something like that, yeah,” she grinned. “And yes, I do have to. Well, I _want_ to, anyway.”

“Hm. I have to admit, this is the best way that someone has ever given me their number. And I do get a lot of them.”

“Get over yourself,” Clarke smirked playfully. “I’m only giving you my number so that I can pay back what I owe.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” I shrugged. Leaning in close, I darted my eyes to her lips. “You have a little… something there.”

“Yeah?” Clarke breathed.

“Yeah…” I said, leaning so close that our noses met. “...Bullshit.”

I pulled back abruptly, a triumphant grin on my face, relishing in the way Clarke’s face reddened even further and her dazed look turned into a furious glare.

“Damn it, Lexa! Give me that stick, you don’t deserve my number!” She yelled.

“If you want it, come and get it!” I shouted, laughing as I ran away from her, waving the stick high in the air.

She chased me around the store for a few minutes, until she finally cornered me. She approached me with a victorious smirk, swaying her hips seductively.

“Look who lost,” she taunted.

“You don’t have the stick yet, do you?” I shot back.

She wordlessly advanced, and just as she reached for the stick in my hand, I raised it up high above my head. She glared at me and I simply cocked my head to the side, an innocent look on my face.

“What? Is little Clarke too short to get it?” I grinned.

She huffed out, and tiptoed, reaching for the stick.  
  
Suddenly I was all too aware of the fact that her body was pressed right against mine and that our lips were mere inches away from each other. Her blue eyes stared right into mine and I couldn’t bear to look away for even one second.

As her eyes dropped to my lips, my heart raced with anticipation. Clarke lowered her hand and placed it at the back of my neck, tethering me to her as she leaned in. Her mouth was warm, and the caress of her lips softer than anything I had dreamed of. The stick clattered to the floor, long forgotten about.

I slowly brushed my tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips with a low moan.

Suddenly, she pulled away from me abruptly and I was left reeling. I licked my lips and looked down at Clarke bending down to pick up… The stick!

“Oh Lexa, don’t underestimate me,” Clarke said, winking as she sprinted away.

My brows furrowed as I tried to understand this hurricane of a girl. I gave up and lamely answered, “Don’t underestimate _me_!” a minute too late. Her laugh echoed around the store and I started to hunt her down.

-O-

“Lexa? What the—What happened?” my manager’s booming voice woke me up from my sleep. I winced, rubbing my sore shoulders and back that felt horrible after a night spent sleeping on the cold hard ground.

I looked around blearily, struggling to get a sense of my surroundings. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the rather bright rays of sun flowing in through the glass doors. I expected to see Clarke’s sleeping form beside me, but that spot was empty—save for an ice cream stick. A smile drifted onto my face as I remembered the events of last night.

“Lexa,” My manager spoke again, snapping me out of my thoughts, “right after I opened the doors, a blonde girl rushed out without any explanation. Care to explain?”

“It’s kind of funny actually…” I started telling him what happened, while picking up the stick and tracing the outline of it.

If only Clarke knew I didn’t really need the ice cream stick because I’d already memorised her number the moment she gave it to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clarke & Lexa get into a huge fight and Lexa tries to mend things with ice cream—strawberry flavoured, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so I know this is weird but this chapter is written in third person because I'd already conceptualised it and it was too late to make it first person sooooo. Hopefully it doesn't really wreck the story because I wanted to write it in parts (shots?) instead of a flowing continuous story. Also I'm sorry this took so long even though I finished writing it within a few weeks???? I just didn't know if it was good enough :c

Lexa doesn’t remember why they started fighting in the first place, but she’s pretty sure it was over something small and stupid. Either way, the argument had snowballed and now it was making her head hurt.

“—xa, are you even listening to me?! Oh my God, I can’t believe you right now!”

“Stop!” Lexa yells out, red with anger. “Just stop! What the hell were we even arguing about? This has gone on way too long.”

“You know what?” Clarke’s voice wobbles and she wears a cynical but close to tears expression that makes Lexa slightly worried. “You’re right. This has to end. So take your stupid SOCK and get out.”

Lexa casts an exasperated glance at her sock thrown in the corner. She remembers, now. She had gone to Clarke’s house to crash after a ridiculously long day at school and when Clarke had asked her why there was only a single sock in her wastebasket, she reacted more defensively than she should have and it all escalated from there.

“Clarke, please—“ she pleads, but Clarke is looking pointedly away from her and she knows she can’t change her mind for today, at least.

-O-

When she reaches Clarke’s voicemail for the 100th time and gets her 200th message ignored in the span of three days, she knows something’s wrong. This has been their biggest fight after two years together, and they’d never gone two days without speaking to each other.

“All this because of a sock?” Lexa growls under her breath. Every part of her misses Clarke; the smell of her hair, the curve of her lips and her laughter.

Then, an idea pops into her head and it’s so amazing, so delightful, so perfect that Lexa cracks a smile.

-O-

Lexa buys 50 tubs of strawberry ice cream and carefully arranges it to spell out “SORRY” outside Clarke’s house. She rings the doorbell and hops down the step, a smile on her face. Clarke’s eyes widen at the sight of the many tubs, but she gets mad, even though her heart melts at the sight of it—just like the ice cream melting in the sun.

“Lexa, what the hell? Where am I supposed to store the ice cream? You never think!” she exclaims, even though all she wants is to run crying into Lexa’s arms. Some dumb part of her is stubborn, though, and refuses to succumb so easily.

Lexa furrows her brows and her heart drops, but then her temper starts to rise. She’d woken up at an unearthly hour to get the ice cream ready, spent a small fortune and a whole lot of time on everything, even placed dry ice around the tubs but Clarke didn’t seem the least bit pleased. She wasn’t expecting an outright “I forgive you”, but an “Oh, Lexa” would have been enough.

Lexa’s mouth twitches and Clarke braces herself, knowing she’s about to get an earful.

“I never listen, I never think. What the hell am I to you? You know I’d try forever to win you back if I could, but I’m only human, Clarke. If I mean anything at all to you—just… Please. I don’t want to lose you.”

Clarke’s resolve is crumbling at a rapid rate and all she can do is try not to let her lip tremble. She is silent and motionless for a few moments and Lexa tightens her mouth, lowers her head and turns to walk away.

“Wait!” Clarke’s voice rings out loud and clear before she can stop herself.

Lexa turns back around slowly, trying not to look too hopeful.

“I-I-“ Clarke stutters, her mind racing to piece her thoughts together. She wants to say so much, yet all she can choke out is, “I can’t finish the ice cream all by myself.”

Lexa shoots her a confused look and takes a moment to fully understand Clarke’s words. When she does, she finally cracks a smile.

“Stop lying, I know you can,” Lexa chuckles, walking up to Clarke’s doorstep. She stands on the step below Clarke, and looks up slightly at the beautiful face she’d missed so much.

“But I want to finish it with you,” Clarke says, and her eyes are glistening with unshed tears. Her heart is overwhelmingly full of emotion and love for the woman in front of her, but all she can do is lean forward and press her lips against Lexa’s forehead.

They both let out a sigh, relieved and glad to finally be in each other’s arms again. Lexa breathes in her scent that she’d missed so much these past few days.

“I missed you,” Clarke murmurs onto Lexa’s skin.

“I missed you, too,” Lexa says, gliding her hand over her lover’s back.

They stay in that loving embrace for a long time, until Clarke gently reminds Lexa that “there’s ice cream waiting to be eaten”.

“Drunk,” Lexa corrects.

Clarke lets out a laugh, but is slightly afraid that she’s going to hate strawberry ice cream after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was shorter than you expected. I have like one more idea for an additional chapter but if you have any suggestions for ice cream related stuff (with the exception of smut) please leave a comment! As always, leave kudos if you liked it! (: Thanks ♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand that’s how they met! I’m still deciding whether or not to leave this as a lil fluffy cute one-shot or make it a couple chapters longer, all involving ice cream + Clexa. Let me know y’all! If you want that feel free to give some suggestions on what kind of scenes involving ice cream you want (: (preferably no smut bc I’m a smol shy bean)


End file.
